Bittersweet Symphony
by sakunade
Summary: AU; The city of Konoha is one filled with crime. Uchiha Sasuke rejoins his brother, Itachi, to become part of his syndicate. In the mist of danger, he meets Sakura. His brother's fiancee. SasuSakuIta
1. Act I: Memory

_Bittersweet Symphony _

**Act I:** Memory

_'When it rains, God is crying. You want to know why he cries?. He cries for those who have been sent to hell. We are all sinners in this world. He cries for our redemption, to cleanse our sins. That is why, after it rains, flowers blossom. The rain, for us sinners, is the rebirth of our body, and of our soul...'_

The day he arrived in this city, the sun did not shine. It rained.

You could see the people covering themselves with their umbrellas. Others had newspapers, holding them over their heads. Most of the business men ran near a cab or tried to get some short of shelter. Many of the common people, ran into clothing stores or pubs or bars. They felt most at home especially in one bar. That tiny bar that was home to mostly all of the people in Konoha City. The neon lights that sprayed across the top of the bar read: "Akimichi Bar". The bar, in itself, looked rusty and old from the outside but once you got inside, it was full of lights and vibrant colors. Diffrent types of people would sit, and chat about their days. Girls would sit at the bars while the men would oogle and ask for their numbers..

It was the typical place to hang out, or at least seek some peace from the violent world that was, Konoha City.

The city was run by a rich man, Mitarashi Orochimaru. He wasn't the best mayor, but at least he made sure that his city was well-kepted. He had a daughter, Anko. She was spoiled throughout her whole life, but she never wanted any of it. She felt captive in the world her father placed her, and yearned for rebellion. Her young heart wanted to love, and love she did. She found love in all the wrong places, eventually sending her back to her father's mansion, back in her father's care. She didn't want to live like this anymore..

She was one of the regulars at the bar...

The only thing that about Konoha City that established itself from other cities, was for its vast crime. The city was overuled by crime lords and syndicates. Many of these crime lords was Hyuuga Neji, one of the most feared crime bosses. He was still young, but knew the trade of the shady business world that was crime. He was married to Tenten, a beauty compared to most women. Of course, he was nothing compared to Uchiha Itachi, the crime boss who ruled over the number one syndicate in the city. His syndicate was notorious for shady businesses, and crime. Even Hyuuga Neji, who was known as a heartless bastard, feared Uchiha Itachi...

Uchiha Itachi was one of the survivors of the Uchiha Massacre, which took place five years ago. His entire family was killed, except for himself, his cousin Obito, and his younger brother Sasuke. After the massacre, he presumed that his little brother was dead, until he received word that he was alive in another city, not too far from Konoha. He had sent a letter to his brother, requesting that he joined under his syndicate. Perhaps, they could be like a family. Ever since Obito passed away, Itachi had no family to turn to.

Except, his lovely fiancee of course..

Haruno Sakura was considered to be a jewel in hell. Knowing how dangerous Konoha City can be, it was rare that such a beauty like herself, lived in such a place. There was never such a beauty as her, besides Hyuuga Tenten. She was his comrade, his lover, the one he could turn to whenever he felt out of place in the world. She loved her fiancee, very much..

Sasuke grasped the letter which his older brother had sent him not too long ago. Those dark onyx-eyes would absorb the address where he would have to stay for a couple of days, until his orientation at the syndicate. He found himself stranded in some city, that he had no knowledge on how to get around. Whoever this person that Sasuke was supposed to stay with, was a close friend of his older brother's.

"22 Scarecrow street?"

He read the address outloud, and began looking around. He arrived to Konoha City in a shuttle train, and had forgotten his umbrella on board. So, the younger Uchiha was soaking wet. His licked his lips over and over, tasting the sweet rain as he continued on his search for the residence. His long raven strands of hair were dripping wet, as water droplets would fall from the tips of his bangs.

"Where the hell is this place?"

He was annoyed, surely his older brother didn't just play some trick on him to annoy him. Perhaps he got the address wrong..

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I have heard, from a couple of my sources, that you have been living in Oto City. It is not that far from Konoha City, now is it my dear brother? I have requested for your orientation into my syndicate. Come, if you are interested. If not, then please reply to this letter within the next week. I hope to see you soon.._

_Itachi._

_Ps. The address where you must stay before your orientation is at: 22 Scarecrow Street. There will be a friend of mine waiting for you, please show your respect to him..._

He sat down on the edge of the sidewalk, his briefcase right beside him. He couldn't tell from the rain, but it was already evening. The clouds didn't want to leave their presence upon the gloomy city, and Sasuke had wished for the rain to stop. But it didn't. If he could, he'd kick the clouds for being so persistent. He sighed, scratching his head as he watched the water droplets fall from his hair. If he stayed outside any longer, he was going to be sick for days.

"You look like a stranger, what brings you here?"

Sasuke looked up at the person who spoke to him, and noticed a man. He seemed a bit older than he was. His hair was silver, and half of his face was covered by some strange mask. He extended his hand and smiled, but you couldn't tell underneath that mask of his. "Yo, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you."

He blinked, looking up at this guy. This was Konoha City, he couldn't trust a stranger so quickly..

"I'm not going to rob you. Besides, you look poor.." he chuckled, and then brought back his hand inside of his pocket. "You look like someone I used to know.."

"Really now? Well, I'm busy right now and I can't waist my time on weirdos like you." Sasuke remarked, as he stood up. "I'm looking for a place and I can't seem to find it. It's annoying the hell out of me.."

"Perhaps, if you told me where this place was, I can help you young traveler.." Kakashi replied, moving beside him. "Now tell me, what exactly are you looking for?"

Sasuke glanced at him. Could he trust this person?. He shrugged, and decided that any help was good help and reached deep into his pocket to grasp the paper with the address on it. "Here" he pointed at the address on the paper, as he gave it to Kakashi.

"Oh? 22 Scarecrow Street?"

"That's right, you know where it is?"

Kakashi grinned, and then chuckled. "So, you're Sasuke eh? No wonder, you remind me of your older brother.."

"Wait a second, how do you know my .." and then it hit him like a pile of bricks. "...I'm supposed to live with you?"

"Bingo." He placed his hand on his shoulder. "If you follow me, I'll show you the dump you have to live in for a couple of days.."

Sasuke followed Kakashi to his apartment. He was hesitant to believe him, at first but decided not to doubt the stranger. The two walked up a couple of stairs until they found themselves inside of Kakashi's apartment. He wasn't joking when he said the 'dump' he had to live in for a couple of days. The place was messy, and looked groggy. The floors were a bit wet, and buckets were placed on the floor were holes in the ceiling were embedded, droplets of water falling and the sounds it made irritated Sasuke.

Kakashi showed him to his room, which was fairly neat, but still a mess. The windows were a bit cracked, the covers looked like they weren't washed for months. Who would've thought such a kind stranger, could live in such a shitty place as this? Sasuke looked at Kakashi, cocked a brow and said, "You're serious?"

"That's the way life is, Sasuke. You're either rich, or you're nothing."

"Then life completely sucks."

"That's what they tell me, but I like to forget they ever said such an awful thing."

"And why's that?"

He smiled, and then patted Sasuke on the head. "That, is for me to know, and you to find out."

This, Kakashi person, truly was weird...

**The next day:**

Sasuke tossed and turned in that bed. He couldn't sleep from all the noises those stupid water droplets made whenever it hit those damn buckets. It wasn't even 7'oclock in the morning yet, and he found himself wide awake. Those bags under his eyes showed that he didn't sleep that whole night. Where as his new 'comrade', that Kakashi guy, was sleeping soundly in the next room beside his. "Ugh.." he emerged from his bed, and decided to start the day. He went inside the kitchen, trying to find anything he could to eat, and found himself making a sandwich.

"Good mornin'" Kakashi would reply, as he entered the kitchen an hour later. He noticed the bags under the young Uchiha's eyes, and then sighed. "Couldn't sleep huh?"

Sasuke looked up at him, his head had been leaning on the table trying to find at least some sort of sleep. But it never came to him. "Of course I couldn't, how can I sleep when water kept falling into those damn buckets?"

"You'll get used to it." He smirked, and then sat across from him on the table. Even now, Kakashi still had his mask on. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why exactly he always wore a mask to hide the lower half of his face.

"Why do you even wear that stupid mask?"

Kakashi looked up at him, and then smiled. "I have my reasons. You shouldn't be so curious. Remember, curiosity killed the cat."

Sasuke sighed, and then placed his elbow on the table leaning his chin on his hand. "When do I finally get to leave this place?" he said a bit outloud.

"When your brother contacts me. From what I've heard, that should be today.."

"So, I only have to spend one night in this crummy place?"

"Perhaps, but don't rush yourself, Sasuke. You could be here for a whole week for all we know.."

Sasuke slumped and then sighed. "I thought my brother knew rich people, instead he knows stupid and weird people.."

"Everybody knows everyone in Konoha City. We're all one big family, despite the crime.."

Sasuke didn't reply back, and just stared into space. It had been awhile since his own family was killed. He was young, but remembered it well. He sought revenge, but before he could, his older brother had beaten him to it. He was, a bit disappointed to say the least.

"Why don't we go outside, eh? I'll show you around town.."

It was either stay in this dump, or experience this whole new place that seemed to hide more than it can offer. "What if my brother calls you and we are not here?"

"I'm sure one of his pals know where to reach us.."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Once you get to know this city, then you'll understand." Kakashi got up. "Now, I'll go get myself ready. You can get ready now, if you want."

He watched Kakashi enter his room, and then sighed. He stood up and looked outside. It was still raining. He wondered if the rain would ever go away..

"He's crying.." he softly said to himself, as he placed his hand against the glass of the window. _'For our sins, he's crying..'_

He could remember his mother's words so vividly, that it haunted him how she was no longer of this world. Taken away by God's hands...was there even such a God like that? Who could take away lives so easily? It has always perplexed him...

He didn't want to believe in such a God...

He was by himself for quite sometime now. Living on his own, without anyone to actually be there for him. Ever since his entire family was killed, he had been living on the edge. He sometimes asked himself, if this was all merely a dream. A soft dream that he couldn't wake up from...

If this were a dream, then it was a nightmare...

All his life, alone. What other type of dream could it be?

Now that he was reunited with his brother, he could at least try to find some sense of place in this world. Under his brother's command, as a member of his crime syndicate. Even if the business his brother was in was shady, he still loved and respected his brother.

He was like a God to him..

But the God that others believed in, was much more merciful than that of his older brother...

Even through that, he still wanted to be near his brother, to have a sense of belonging..

A sense of, love.

_He didn't want to be stuck in this memory. The memory of his loneliness. That's why, with him coming to Konoha City, he would start new memories..._

Author's Notes: Few. I finally wrote chapter one. claps for herself yay. Anyways, this is a new story that I suddenly came up with. I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if Sasuke or Kakashi is terribly OOC. I never really written a story from Sasuke's point of view (well, from his side of the story anyways..) so this is fairly new to me. Read and review please? TT Thank you to those who actually read the story, and like it! At first, I was scared to write this story because I thought people would hate but, you just gotta take those risks, right? So, yeah. Chapter 2 should be up later on. I have to update that ItaSaku fic, heh. If people like this "preview" as I call it, of this fanfic, then I'll continue! If not, then I'll just push it aside and try my best to finish the ItaSaku fic. Either way, thanks to you guys! OH, and many thanks to Danny, David, and Ashlee for helping me with the sypnosis of this story


	2. Act II: That of the Uchiha Clan

"Bittersweet Symphony"  
**Act II**: _That of the Uchiha Clan_

_

* * *

_

_'I don't remember much of last night, and I feel kinda groggy..' _

"Oy, Ino.." his hands would caress her cheek as she layed there on the bed. The beige covers would cover half of her body as the rest was there for the world to see. Her back was glazed in dew as the sun shined down on her figure. Her long blond locks would cascade down to the edges of the bed. A hand was dangling from the edge, as his hands caressed her cheek once more. "Ino, Oy Ino wake up.."

Her eyelids would rise, revealing light blue hues. She bit her lip, as she spoke. "...Shikamaru?"

"I need to go, I have business to take care of today," said the man known as 'Shikamaru.' He began to zip up his suit pants, and then grabbed his flannel shirt as well as his black suit jacket.

"Will I see you again tonight?" she remarked, turning to her side looking up at him.

"I don't know, really..." he grabbed his keys. "I'll see you sometime soon..." and then left her apartment.

He walked down the stairs, and then outside of the building.

Ino hated when he had to leave. She cherished all the nights that they spent together, even if they were only for a couple of hours. Despite the fact that Shikamaru was the only man she had allowed to in her life, she could never change what she was. After all, Shikamaru wasn't the only man who wanted her...

When you're a prostitute, men are always barging at your door...

She sighed, and then grabbed the same shirt she wore last night and wore it. She grabbed a cigarette pack and her lighter from a cabinet near her bed. She pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and then smoked looking out the window. _'Shikamaru, you were so good last night. What's troubling you...?' _

* * *

"From here you can see the house where Mitarashi-san lives..." Kakashi pointed out the huge house on the block near Kakashi's place that seemed to come from some rich neighborhood. The house didn't look like a house at all, it looked more like a condo. "He's one of the richest men here. Well, besides your brother..."

It had been two hours since the two had left, and set out on this 'tour.' From what he saw, he could tell that Konoha City was completely diffrent from Oto City. First thing, was the weather. It was different, and strange. The sun only shined in the wee hours of the morning, and then the clouds would settle themselves in. In Oto City, it was sunny when it was sunny, and it was raining when it was raining. But it never gave such a gloomy atmosphere, as that of Konoha City.

From the tour, all Sasuke has seen so far was the mayor's house, the grocery stores, and the malls. And upstate of Konoha City was basically covered in forest life, without a trace of malls or supermarkets. Kakashi said that the suburban part of Konoha City is the most dangerous one. _'Why?' Sasuke had asked him when they were looking around. 'Because, there's so many backstabbers in the suburban areas, if you get into trouble, they won't help you out, you know? It's a pretty bad way to live...'_

Sasuke sighed, hands inside his pockets as he walked with Kakashi down Snake Street. The only street he's seen so far that he had interest in, was the one he had been waiting to see...

Genkai Street.

That's where all the syndicates were.

"Kakashi," Sasuke asked.

"Hmm?" he turned around to face the young Uchiha. "What is it?"

"Are we going to see Genkai Street?"

"No."

"Why not!" he demanded. He was curious to see where his brother had been all his life, too.

"It's too dangerous to go in there without getting shot or stabbed."

He sighed. "Whatever..."

"I'm serious, Sasuke. If you go in there, despite that you're Uchiha Itachi's brother, they'll kill you just for trespassing."

"Trespassing?"

"Mitarashi-san declared that only crime bosses, syndicate thugs, or crime lords can enter Genkai street. He had to, because of all the people starting wars and getting themselves killed."

"Oh, I see..."

"Besides, I have a better place to take you once we're done with the tour."

He cocked a brow, "And where's that?"

Kakashi grinned underneath that mask. "You'll see."

Hours had passed, and Sasuke was both fascinated and bored with the city he now resided in. The people seemed friendly, but were all weirdos. This one person they saw was walking down near Hokage Village, talking about how a killer bunny came in and ate all of his children. Kakashi responded by saying that the killer bunny was probably his wife gone mad.

"You see, a lot of people go mad in Konoha City..." Kakashi replied, right after they left Hokage Village. "It's not their fault, though. It's because of the weather. Or, that's what we like to believe..."

Before they could tell, it was already evening. The lights lit up the street sidewalks as Sasuke and Kakashi walked back down to Scarecrow street. Sasuke was both exhausted, and famished. He could hear his stomach growl...

Kakashi must have heard it, as well. "Oh, right. Since it's already 9 o'clock, how about we head down to that place I told you about?"

Sasuke looked up at him. Since there was nothing else to do, he hoped that the place he was talking about was a diner or something. "Sure..."

Kakashi smiled, "Good. I've been kind of nostalgic for a while now. It's been ages since I've entered in there..."

"In there, where?"

Kakashi looked at him, and then patted his head. "In there where indeed."

Sasuke was confused. "Eh, forget it. Let's just go."

The two headed down towards Akimichi Street, which was the home of the diners, bars, and other places to eat. The Akimichi clan thrived with the diners that they had opened, as well as the buffets. The one place that was famous with the Konoha City residents, however, was Akimichi Bar. This bar was home to many of the citizens, as well as one of Kakashi's favorite spots.

As soon as they entered, Sasuke could tell that he was in some other place. The people were all cheery and dancing; some were drunk, while others were mad. Most of the women in the bar were either hookers, or young things trying to find a sense of place in a rebellious world. One of these was Mitarashi Anko, who was sitting near the stage.

On the stage stood two women. One was a blonde, with extremely large breasts. The other had black hair. She was skinny, yet fair and beautiful.

"Oh, Kakashi welcome!" the bartender replied.

"Oh, Asuma. Busy tonight aren't you?"

Sasuke sat down besides Kakashi, glancing around the place.

"Hey there."

Sasuke looked to his right and noticed this blonde speaking to him. She was cute, with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a purple sleeve-less dress, wearing white sparkling heels. He could tell that she was probably here to 'work.' For the first few seconds, he ignored her.

"I said 'hey there,' jeez what are you, deaf?" she replied.

"Hey. There, are you happy?" Sasuke replied, ordering a drink.

"No, but perhaps I can make you happy later..." she smirked, placing her hand on his lap caressing it. "What about it, huh? Just you, and me...at my place..."

"Ino-chan, Sasuke isn't that type of guy..." Kakashi replied, sipping his drink. "Besides, I'm sure Sasuke's still a virgin."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a death glare, before sitting on his left side.

Ino sighed, "Well then forget it. My services are for those who have experience." She got up, and walked over to another table.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke. Ino's not really like that. It's not the life she wants, but needs..."

"She needs?"

"Forget it, you'll understand later..."

Sasuke grabbed his drink and then sipped some of it down before glancing back towards the stage.

**_Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all its left has gone away  
and there's nothing there for you to prove  
Oh, look what you've done you've made a fool of everyone...  
Oh well it seemed like such fun, until you lose what you have won... _**

The blonde was singing, while the one with the black hair was shaking her hips to the song. The way the blonde would sing, it felt as if she were some sort of siren, leading the men with her entrancing voice towards their death.

"That's Tsunade. We call her Tsunade-hime." Kakashi replied, glancing towards the stage. "She's actually 50 years old."

Sasuke could not believe what had just came out of Kakashi's lips. "...You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, I'm not. Tsunade-Hime's 50 years old. Amazing, isn't it?" he grinned, and then ordered another drink.

"What about the one with the black hair?"

"That's Shizune." a woman answered. She had shoulder length layered hair, with scarlet eyes. "She's Tsunade-Hime's best-friend, and they've known each other for a really long time..."

"Oh, Kurenai. I didn't know you worked tonight..." Kakashi replied. "But then I saw Asuma working and I knew you were here, heh..."

Kurenai blushed. "W-What are you trying to aim for, Kakashi?"

"Nothing" he said innocently, and then went back to his drink.

"Ah, well." she looked at Sasuke. "Who are you? Are you new here around these parts?"

"Uchiha Sasuke.."

The whole bar went silent. Tsunade stopped singing, Shizune stopped dancing, Ino stopped flirting...

The only sound you could hear was from Kakashi slurping his drink, on purpose. "Well now, it was bound to happen wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. He didn't like the way people were looking at him. In fact, it was down-right irritating.

"You see, most of the people here are afraid of Uchiha Itachi, your brother. So, since you're an Uchiha..."

Sasuke blinked, and then sighed. "There's no reason to hate or fear me just because I'm of the Uchiha Clan..."

"But you don't get it, Sasuke. Most of the Uchiha Clan members were..."

"I know they were killed! But, me and my brother survived..."

The people at the bar looked at him for a couple of seconds, as if giving him their pity. Sasuke hated the looks on their faces, and then left the bar. Kakashi walked right behind him.

"Oy, Kakashi you idiot. You didn't pay for your drinks..." Asuma blurted out, as the door shut abruptly.

* * *

"You could've told me."

"I wanted you to see how they were..."

"I didn't need to." Sasuke remarked, walking down the streets. It was raining again, and he began to feel a cold come his way...

"I just wanted you to see..." Kakashi replied, standing in front of him. "Not everyone's going to be happy that you're an Uchiha. Many of them will be angry at you, but remember this: the better man does not start fights. He walks away from them."

"Sounds like a coward to me..."

"Heh, does it now?" Kakashi replied.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm tired, can we at least go now?" He walked further on his own, letting the rain cloak him as his entire attire was soaked, as well as his hair.

Kakashi glanced up into the sky, and then sighed. 'Obito, I'm sure you wouldn't want your cousin suffering now...'

Sasuke continued walking on his own. He hated how everyone in that bar gave him those looks...

They gave him many looks. Mostly pity, sadness, or fear.

Ever since his clan was massacred, he's been living all by himself. For once, he wanted to have a sense of reality and a sense of family. Now that he is in Konoha City he can feel it, but not from the people whom he had hoped...

From his brother, he would surely get his wish.

He finally reached 22 Scarecrow Street, and entered the not-so lavish building. Kakashi had given him in the keys so he could go on ahead to catch some sleep, and that's exactly what he did. As soon as he entered his room, he jumped unto his bed and fell asleep.

**_Well no one told me about her...  
how many people cried..._**

He had a dream that night.

A flash of pink...

Another flash of dazzling green...

**_but its too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know?  
Why should I care? _**

Suddenly, a figure appeared before him in his dreams. She wore a long white dress, and her long pink hairs were being blown by an invisible wind. He couldn't see her face, but everytime he tried to figure out who it was, all he could see was a flash of green light...

**_Please don't bother trying to find her  
She's not there... _**

_'She's not there..' _

Sasuke tried to reach out to the figure, but then it began to disappear...

All he could hear now was the rain, falling along with a soft melody. The kind of melodies you would hear inside of a music box...

_'I'm dreaming...' _

_

* * *

_

"So, Sasuke is there with you?"

"Yes, he's sleeping in the room that I had kept for him." Kakashi replied. He was sitting in the living room on one of the old couches, talking on the phone.

"Is Sasuke doing alright?" the voice on the phone asked.

"He's doing alright, at least I would like to think so. Don't worry about it Itachi, Sasuke's in good hands. You know that..."

"True," he scoffed. "Well then, I will pick up my dear little brother tomorrow..."

"As you say."

"I hope to see you soon, Kakashi-san." Itachi replied, and then hung up the phone.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

Itachi turned around and noticed her standing in front of the door. Her long pink hair would cascade down towards her breasts. Those green hues of her's would sparkle, she was very tired. He could tell that she wasn't getting enough sleep for awhile now. "With Kakashi-san." he replied, walking towards her.

"Oh, I see. But Itachi, it's kind of late to be up..." She began to entwirl a strand of her pink hair in between her fingers as she looked up at him. "Is your brother coming soon?"

"Tomorrow, I will go pick him up."

"Oh, I see. I can't wait to meet him..."

"Sasuke will love his sister-in-law..." He caressed her cheek, and then planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go to sleep, Sakura. From the way you look, it looks like you need it my love..."

She nodded, and then kissed him innocently on the lips. "Goodnight, love." She walked out of his room, and closed the door behind her.

Itachi sat against the edge of his bed and began to think. "It seems like you have brought him to me, eh Obito?"

* * *

Author's Notes: There's the 2nd chapter. I'm sorry if it's boring, but I kinda have a flow of how I want the story to turn out. Also, the bold and italic words are lyrics. When Tsunade is singing, that song is "Look What you've done" by Jet (their lyrics, not mine ok.) and when Sasuke's dreaming is "About Her" by Malcolm McClaren. (This song is important later, heh..) I'm currently also working on the 5th chapter to the ItaSaku fic, so it should be up by today, along with this chapter or tomorrow! hope you enjoyed it! much thanks to my beta reader, nikusan! 


	3. Act III: Brothers

"Bittersweet Symphony"

**Act III: **Brothers

The sun shined down against the young Uchiha's face, awakening him from his deep slumber. For some odd reason, he couldn't remember most of his dream. The one thing he did remember, however, were the pink flashes of light. His eyes squinted a bit before fully opening. Sasuke covered his eyes with his hand and sat up slowly. He could hear footsteps coming from the living room, giving him the idea that Kakashi was still around.

"What kind of dream was...?"

Usually, he wasn't the type of person to worry about dreams, but the dream he had last night was really bothering him. It irritated him knowing that he did not know the cause of it. He stretched his arms, positioning himself against the edge of the bed. His feet touched the cold floor, standing up. He walked towards the bathroom but was interrupted by that oh-so familiar voice:

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Kakashi called out from the living room.

Sasuke decided to ignore him and entered the bathroom, closing the door abruptly.

"Just as I thought..." Kakashi remarked to himself as he walked towards the kitchen. His eyes glued themselves towards the telephone. The conversation he had with Itachi wasn't too long ago.

He sighed, his fingertips slowly working themselves up to his face. His fingertips found themselves at the very edge of his mask as they slowly peeled it off his face. He quickly grabbed the cup of orange juice he prepared himself a few minutes ago, pursed his lips and enjoyed the taste of the drink before settling it down on the table once more. Only this time, the cup was completely empty.

His lips pursed into a straight line wearing the mask once more. Now that he thought about it, ever since that incident, he's never ventured outside without his mask on, nor did he remove the mask for a long time. He almost forgot how it felt to have the fresh cool wind from the morning play with his cheeks. He closed his eyes for a couple of minutes and tried to remember that incident.

He could hear the screams, the blood splattering against the floor. He remembered seeing his limp body on the floor. Kakashi hated that day more than any other day. The memory of that day was fresh in his mind...

"How long are you going to daydream?" Sasuke asked impatiently, watching him with a stern expression.

Kakashi glanced up at him, "Oh excuse me..." he stood up glancing at the young Uchiha and smiled. "I was daydreaming, heh..."

"Right, whatever." Sasuke sat on one of the wooden chairs that were next to the small table in the kitchen and sighed. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Well," Kakashi began, placing his thumb against the edges of his chin. "It's the afternoon, and you fell asleep around two o'clock in the morning..."

"I see..." Sasuke placed his lips against the glass cup, and drank the juice whole.

Kakashi glanced at the younger Uchiha with keen interest. "Oy, did you get a good night's rest?"

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke cocked his brow, curious to know why Kakashi would ask him such a question.

"Well, my room is next to the one you're sleeping in. I heard you groan in your sleep..."

"Whatever," Sasuke replied, taking the fork and impaling the piece of pancake left on the plate.

"I also heard you say something funny..." Kakashi replied with a grin on his face.

"What did I say last night that was funny?"

"Oh, well you were trying to say a girl's name..."

Sasuke gulped the piece of pancake down and then sweat dropped down his face. Was Kakashi implying that he was having some sort of naughty dream? "Well, whatever you're thinking, it's not that."

"Oh really, now?" Kakashi's grin grew wider before walking towards the window.

"Look, if you have something to say then just say—" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Kakashi interrupted it.

"Why don't you go take a shower?"

Sasuke cocked his brow once more, giving Kakashi an odd look. "Why?"

Kakashi scoffed, "Good hygiene, Sasuke-kun." The 'kun' at the end of that sentence made Sasuke believe that Kakashi had purposely said that to bring insult to injury.

Before Sasuke could give a witty remark, Kakashi spoke. "Look, I just want to take you out for a treat."

"We aren't going back to that crappy 'Akimichi Bar,' are we?"

"Heh, don't worry. I'm taking you out to eat, not to get a few drinks." Kakashi replied, walking back towards the table. "Besides, Akimichi Bar only gets interesting during the night, not the afternoon."

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever, as long as you're the one paying for it. I'm broke."

"Don't worry about it, I said it was my treat, didn't I?" Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and then smiled. "Besides, this will be the last time we will ever get to spend time together."

Sasuke blinked. Usually he wasn't the type of person to lose his cool, but what Kakashi had said a few seconds ago really bothered him. "What do you mean, 'last time'?"

Kakashi sighed, and spoke once more: "Itachi's coming to pick you up in the evening."

"Oh, I see…" Sasuke had waited all this time to await the news of his brother picking him up from this dump to finally live with him, but now everything seemed so empty. It seemed as if the young Uchiha was getting 'used' to this environment around him...

"So how about we head down to Mitarashi Street?" His foot shifted as he walked down the hallway that led to his room. "We could head off to this really nice restaurant. I'm sure you'll like it," he told Sasuke without turning his back. His hand gripped the doorknob, then opened the door and walked into his room.

Sasuke was left there to himself. It was as if Kakashi had purposely left him all alone to ponder what just happened. He didn't know that his brother would come so quickly for him, and it surprised him, yet made him feel a bit relieved. The family he was seeking was going to come from the only relative he has left, instead of the idiotic people of the city. He didn't need that prostitute Ino, or that stupid old singer "Tsunade-Hime". All he needed was his brother, and him alone.

He stood up and walked towards the window. From this view, you could only see the glimmer of lights that came from the tall buildings in Genkai Street, and nothing else, except small specks of light. Sasuke had hoped for so much more to see from this view, but by the evening, he will see everything that Genkai Street and the underworld business of the syndicate had to offer. To be honest, he didn't know much about syndicates nor did he agree to its terms. He just wanted to have someone by his side, to give him a familiar sense and feeling of love and family. Itachi was that person for him...

"By the way, Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned around and noticed Kakashi standing before him. His eyes would glance at the object in Kakashi's grasp. "That's…"

Kakashi handed the silver gun to Sasuke. The gun was like none he had ever seen. The name 'Uchiha' was engraved on the handle, along with the first name of the person who once beared it. Sasuke read the letters and right away knew whom the gun had once belonged to. "Obito…?"

Kakashi nodded. "That's right. Uchiha Obito, your cousin. He was a good guy, that ol' Obito…"

Hm..." Sasuke continued to stare at the silvery gun to admire its beauty and its oddness. This gun was no ordinary gun, he knew. Sasuke walked to his room, placed the gun on top of his night table and then turned towards Kakashi. "So, when are we going?"

* * *

Kakashi was right when he said that the restaurant they were going to was a nice restaurant. If Sasuke had really thought about it, it almost seemed as if they were in some other world or dimension from the way it looked. The outside was absolutely beautiful. Once they entered, Sasuke felt as if he were rich himself! His family had been wealthy, but not as wealthy as this! Kakashi and Sasuke found a table for themselves and then prepared to order their meals.

"I told you this place was nice." Kakashi remarked, disturbing the silence that crept before them. "Besides, I know a waitress here. We happen to be old friends."

No sooner than Sasuke could ask who the waitress was then a woman stood in front of them. She smiled, then said cheerfully "Welcome to Sannin! I'll be your waitress—" she glanced at Kakashi. "Oh? Kakashi!" Her finger positioned in a point. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Same to you, Rin." he grinned putting his menu down. "I see you still have not changed…"

Rin gave him an odd look and then looked at Sasuke. "Oh? I've never seen him before. Though, if I really think about it, he kinda looks like Uchiha Ita-"

"I'm Kakashi's nephew, Jubei." Sasuke replied, obviously lying to the waitress.

Rin blinked, "Kakashi! I never knew you had a nephew!"

Kakashi sighed, "I never knew I had a sister…"

Sasuke glared dangerously at Kakashi and then peeked his head back into the menu. He decided that if anyone had asked him if he was related to Uchiha Itachi, or asked for his name, he was simply going to lie. That way, they wouldn't act the way they did in Akimichi's Bar.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, Rin. Itachi's younger brother..." Kakashi replied placing his elbow on the table and leaning his head on his hand. "Mind him, he's a bit 'taken aback' from what happened last night at Chouji's bar."

Rin sighed, "I see. Well Sasuke, I hope you enjoy your stay in Konoha. Just don't get yourself into too much trouble, ok?" She smiled. "Now, back to work. What will you two have for lunch?" With pen in ready, Rin began to take down both of their orders.

Half an hour later their orders were served to them. Kakashi suggested to Sasuke that he ordered as much food as he wanted, but Sasuke only ordered a small portion of a meal. Kakashi, on the other hand, ordered quite a few meals. Rin scolded him, saying that he needs to tone it down with all the money he receives.

"I don't understand you, Kakashi. You receive so much money and yet you live in a dump!" Rin replied, placing a hand on her hips as she watched him. "It's as if you don't even care about the filth and dump you're living in. Seriously, why don't you move around here? You do have the money, don't deny it..." she grinned, grabbing a chair to sit down besides him.

"Shouldn't you go back to working, Rin?"

"Oh no, I'm free for an hour. So I decided to bother you." She stuck out her tongue, and then smiled once more. "So, how about it? Why don't you move around here? I'm sure there's a free apartment somewhere around he—"

"I like living on Scarecrow Street. I've already gotten accustomed to it, to say the least." He smiled. For once, Sasuke could see what his smiles actually looked like. Kakashi had to, of course, remove his mask. Sasuke could tell that this Rin girl was eyeing Kakashi with a keen interest. He noticed the blood rush to her face when he smiled. Another thing Sasuke noticed was a visible scar that ran down from the top of Kakashi's right eyebrow all the way down to his cheek. Also, that right eye seemed... familiar, yet unfamiliar. He wasn't sure why it seemed strange to him, but he decided to keep that to himself.

Maybe that's why Kakashi keeps that stupid mask on...?

She smiled in return. "That's typical of you. But seriously, how about fixing your place up a bit eh? I mean seriously, the buckets? Why don't you fix the roof?"

"I haven't gotten to fix the roof, as of yet. I will soon..."

"Heh, I see…"

To Sasuke, it felt like Rin and Kakashi talked for what seemed like hours, when in reality, it only lasted thirty minutes. Sasuke didn't pry into their conversation. All he did was eat his meal and stayed quiet. After all, he felt he shouldn't pry into Kakashi's business...

After an hour, Rin interrupted her conversation with Kakashi on politics when she glanced at her watch. "Oh! Looks like my break is up." She stood up. "It seems like you two finished your meals, can I collect your plates please?" Kakashi offered his plates as well as Sasuke's. She grabbed them tightly and then walked towards the kitchen.

"By the way, Kakashi..."

"Hmm?" he remarked, glancing at Sasuke.

"Where do you receive all that money?"

Kakashi paused for a second, placing his mask back on. "That, Sasuke-kun, you will find out on your own." he grinned standing up.

Sasuke soon followed, both leaving the restaurant.

* * *

Evening was slowly creeping on them, as the sun began to settle down allowing the moon to shine afterwards. Kakashi glanced at the town clock, noticing that it was exactly 6 o'clock.

"Kakashi..."

"Hmm?"

"When I leave with my brother, will I ever see you again?"

This was the first time, to say the least, that Kakashi had seen some sort of 'caring' from the young Uchiha. He was acting so different, and he knew that it was the city somehow. After all, Konoha City gives people many different feelings and emotions about things. Konoha City also changes people, be it good or bad. "Well, that all depends." he remarked.

"Depends on what, exactly?" Sasuke replied, awaiting his answer. He didn't know why he asked such a stupid question, but before he could take it back, it was already too late.

"If you come to see me. Also, you can find me at Akimichi Bar. I doubt you'll ever enter that place again, from what you said…" he grinned and then patted him on the shoulder.

"Like I'll ever go back there, stupid bastards."

"But hey, now you know that not everyone's like that. Look at Rin, when she found out that you were Itachi's brother she didn't even flinch! But then again, she is a doctor in training and she has seen and heard worse things…"

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow in response. "What are you trying to say by that?"

"Oh, nothing!" Kakashi remarked, removing his hand from Sasuke's shoulder.

The rest of that walk back to Scarecrow Street was quiet. Neither Sasuke nor Kakashi said a word to each other. Sasuke was too busy thinking about his new life with his brother while Kakashi was pondering about the past. Especially about Obito. Ever since Kakashi gave Sasuke that gun as a parting gift, he kind of felt as if he was giving a part of himself away. Obito and himself were good friends ever since Obito and Itachi arrived in Konoha City. They were rookies, and they needed guidance. He was there to help them out and sooner than they thought, they became good friends...

Kakashi was interrupted and taken away from his memories abruptly when he noticed a car on his driveway. It was different then usual, a car that rich men would usually buy. Kakashi went to a stop, as did Sasuke when he saw the car, too. Before they could walk towards the car, the passenger door opened and out came a man.

It was Itachi.

He wasn't as tall as Sasuke expected him to be. Itachi was dressed in a fine black suit, with a red tie. On his left middle finger was a ring with the kanji "Scarlet" engraved in the middle of it. His hair was long and had to be tied in a ponytail. His eyes were dark onyx and his eyelashes were very feminine. Sasuke noticed that his brother had not changed throughout the years. Itachi walked up towards Kakashi removing a couple of strands of hair that came from his bangs away from his face. His lips pursed into a straight line. "Kakashi-san, it's been awhile since I've seen you in person."

Kakashi held out his hand, " Likewise, Itachi."

The two shook hands. They both looked into each other's eyes as if holding some deep dark secret underneath them. No sooner than they had, Itachi was distracted by the figure that stood behind Kakashi. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "Brother, it's... been awhile."

Itachi gave a soft smile removing his grip with Kakashi's hand. He walked towards Sasuke and stood before him. "Likewise. Well, seeing as Kakashi-san gave me a phone call yesterday, you have accepted my offer?"

Sasuke nodded once more. "I'd be honored to work for you, brother."

I can finally have a sense of family. Now that my brother's here for me

Itachi turned to Kakashi and spoke: "Thank you for taking care of Sasuke for me…"

"No problem, Itachi." Kakashi glanced at sasuke.

Sasuke glanced back at Kakashi and then nodded. "Thanks, for showing me around and…treating me to lunch."

"Coming from you, that must really mean something, eh Sasuke?" he grinned and then patted him on the head. "Take good care of yourself, alright?"

Sasuke nodded and then went upstairs into Kakashi's apartment to get his belongings. He searched for the clothes he left in the drawers as well as any other materials he had taken with him from his home in Oto City to here in Konoha. Once he was finished, there was only one more thing to pack. Obito's old gun. Sasuke grasped the silver gun in his hand and then placed it inside his suitcase. He quickly ran down the stairs until he was standing outside, in front of his brother.

"We should leave." Itachi added. He looked at Kakashi and then retreated back into his car. Sasuke followed, and sat besides his brother inside the automobile. Kakashi watched as the car left his driveway and made its way to Genkai Street.

"Take good care of yourself, Sasuke." Kakashi remarked. He sighed, and then walked down the other way. He was going to go get himself a good drink at Akimichi's Bar.

Sasuke watched the buildings and the people pass by from inside the car. He also noticed that today wasn't as gloomy as it usually was in this weird city. It was cloudy, but it still seems like a beautiful day. To him, at least. He was finally reunited with his brother and his life was about to start anew.

"Sasuke..." Itachi began, disrupting Sasuke from his sightseeing.

Sasuke glanced at his brother. "What's wrong, brother?"

"Nothing." he remarked.

It didn't take the car that long to finally arrive in Genkai Street. The one thing that Sasuke noticed about this place was that almost everything was red. The only things that weren't red were the buildings. They were usually cemented silver, or beige. Most of the cars that were lined up on the driveways were black, red, or midnight blue. There was one car that was white and he could've sworn that he felt something eerie when he saw it. Many of the syndicates in Genkai Street seemed so small. The one that was at the very entrance of Genkai Street was especially small.

The eerie silence between Sasuke and his brother irritated him, but to a point. He decided to go against his feelings, and make believe that perhaps his brother was too much in some "shock." Before Sasuke could continue sightseeing Genkai Street, the car stopped abruptly.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke, placed a hand on his shoulder and then spoke. "Welcome to your new home, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced outside the window and noticed how huge his brother's syndicate was. The doors were decorated with long red curtains covered with golden lines. The name "Uchiha" was engraved in the middle of the building. The steps seemed to go on forever. Sasuke couldn't believe that his brother could possess such…power.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's been awhile since I've updated this fic. So far, the way I wanted this story to "flow" in a sense, is coming out quite well. I appreciate you guys for reading and reviewing. I've been having some personal problems at the moment, so I'm not sure when I will be able to update the ItaSaku fic. I promise I will before the end of the month. As for my NaruSaku story, I'll place that aside for now. Until I finish either this fic, or the other one. Sankyuu once more to my BETA reader, Nikusan! I'm sorry, but I couldn't see the italics you placed it. So, gomen gomen! 


	4. Act IV: Beautiful

_Itachi glanced at Sasuke, placed a hand on his shoulder and then spoke. "Welcome to your new home, Sasuke." _

Sasuke glanced outside the window and noticed how huge his brother's syndicate was. The doors were decorated with long red curtains covered with golden lines. The name "Uchiha" was engraved in the middle of the building. The steps seemed to go on forever. Sasuke couldn't believe that his brother could possess such…power.

"Bittersweet Symphony"

**Act IV: Beautiful**

That evening, the clouds gathered themselves once more to cover the city in darkness. A couple of seconds later the rain fell. Mitarashi Anko grabbed one of the umbrellas she kept in a closet nearby the entrance of her house. The Mitarashi mansion was huge and one could easily get lost if they weren't careful. Anko lived here all her life, secluded by fame and fortune. Her father, Orochimaru, was the mayor of the city. Though in the public, they seemed like the perfect family. He was rich, and was shown as a generous, loving father. In truth, Mitarashi Orochimaru was not a generous man, nor was he a loving father. Anko decided that today, she was going to sneak out again. She didn't care what that idiot Kabuto said, or Kimimaro either (Though he was rather attractive).

Everything was going according to plan, until an unexpected guest arrived.

"Anko-sama?"

She turned her head and noticed a figure standing behind her. "Damnit."

"You really shouldn't sneak outside on days like these, Anko-sama." Kabuto replied, fixing his glasses. With the push of his index button he quickly fixed the position of his glasses before they could fall off. "Orochimaru-sama will be displeased knowing that you have left..."

"Like my father cares. Why don't you go back to helping him out of some new scandal instead of waisting your fucking time with me, huh!" She grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, and then left, slamming it behind her. She hated when Kabuto tried to control her life, especially when he knew that the reason Orochimaru kept her inside of the house was because of that man.

"I see, I see. Anko-sama truly is a spoiled brat." he sighed, a cheerful smirk placed on his face. "She truly is worthy of upholding the 'Mitarashi' name."

Akimichi Bar was lively like every night. The only problem was that, since the rain began to pour down, a lot of people began showing up. Within minutes the bar was already overcrowded. Kakashi sat in his usual place, in front of the bar, chatting with Asuma about 'the good old days.' Tsunade-hime was singing away, giving the crowd her best performance.

"The more people, the more the profit!"

That was her motto.

"Kakashi, where's that kid that you were with the other day?" Asuma asked, cleaning away a couple of glasses.

"Oh?" Kakashi looked up, fixing his mask. "Sasuke..? Itachi came to pick him up today."

"I see..."

"It's been awhile since you've seen Itachi, hasn't it, Asuma?"

"It's been years since I've seen that bastard." Kakashi was sure that Asuma was speaking about Itachi in a way he never spoke about people before.

Kakashi sighed, ordering another glass of beer.

You can love, and be loved!  
I will forever pray for you, my love.  
Let's seek eternal bliss underneath the trees  
The trees of eternity, the trees of bliss.

Tsunade-hime was really belling herself out with her vocal cords. Many people wondered why she wasn't already a famous singer, or an actress. Jiraiya was overly protected of his singer/actress girlfriend. He was caring, to say the least. He always made sure that she was getting the right amount of money for every gig. He just didn't want to make her a star.

"She just loves singing, and dreams of one day going to medical school." He once told Kakashi that, earlier in the years when he first introduced Obito to the Konoha City gang.

She's been carrying her dreams  
Carrying her dreams, in an unknown place.  
To some unknown reality  
or a fantasy...

"Kakashi!"

He turned around and noticed another familiar figure standing before him. He smiled, "Anko? I haven't seen you in awhile..."

She smirked, "It's been awhile, eh Kakashi!"

"Too long. Have a seat." He said. Anko agreed, sitting beside him. Her purple eyes stared at his.

She loved him for a long time now. Anko remembered clearly the first time they met and introduced themselves to each other.

It'll never leave my heart…

"So, Anko want a drink?" Asuma asked, handing her an empty glass. "It's on the house, since we haven't seen you in a long time."

She nodded. "Alright!"

She silently confessed to herself that she was in the bar the other night, when Kakashi entered with Sasuke.

After Itachi stepped out of the automobile, Sasuke soundly followed. His eyes were fixated on the grand splendor of the place. The red drapings, the golden letters, everything seemed so elegant yet dangerously sophisticated.

"Sasuke, come." Itachi summoned his brother, turning around to gesture so he could follow him up the golden staircase.

Sasuke ran up the stairs, trying to keep up with his brother. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of a gigantic hall decorated with the golden letters 'Uchiha' all around. Also, the red and white fan was displayed everywhere as the signature of the Uchiha Syndicate.

Itachi glanced towards his brother, smiling. "I can see that you are in awe of its extravagance?"

"You have so much…power, brother." Sasuke replied.

"Anyone can attain power, Sasuke. It's how you use it, that counts."

"I see..."

"Unfortunately, I can't spend time with you right now."

"Business affairs..?"

He nodded, removing a couple of loose strands from his bangs that rebelled against his cheeks. "But do not worry, little brother, I have someone to help you get yourself comfortable."

Before Sasuke could ask, another man appeared before them.

"Itachi! You summoned me, right?" the blonde haired person spoke, energetically. Almost too energetically.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce to you my younger brother, Sasuke."

"Oooh! So you're Itachi's little brother, eh?" Naruto smirked, walking towards Sasuke.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke replied quite rudely.

"Please, Sasuke, show Naruto-kun some respect. After all..." he paused for a couple of seconds, "He is my right hand man."

Sasuke was in utter shock. This person? This energetic guy was his partner? He couldn't believe it, and had to repeat that same line in his head over and over before he could seep it into his brain.

"Anyways, I leave you in Naruto-kun's care. I will see you tomorrow." Itachi replied, and then disappeared as he walked down the hall corridors on his left. Sasuke was there all by himself with Naruto, not really knowing what to say to him.

"So Sasuke, want to go out and eat some ramen?" he smirked, scratching his head.

"No. Besides, aren't you supposed to show me around?"

"Ah, we can do that later! C'mon, I'll take you to a really good place a couple of blocks from here."

"I said, no. Didn't you understand that earlier?"

Naruto sighed, "Jeez you didn't have to give me such an attitude…"

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever. Just show me around before I lose my patience."

"Alright, alright! I get your point..."

Naruto led Sasuke towards the corridors on the right, showing him all the meeting rooms and all the dining halls. The Uchiha Syndicate was famous for having more than one dining hall, specifically because of all of its allies. Among their allies were the Hyuuga Syndicate. Also in the corridors by the right were mysterious rooms that nobody was allowed in, besides Itachi and a couple of men in the syndicate.

"I heard that tons of the guys bring some whores and just fuck them senseless in these rooms…"

"Too much information, thanks." Sasuke said sarcastically, his hands in his pockets, watching his 'guide' do his duties. In truth, he was quite fascinated by the syndicate. He didn't care much about the rooms, or other members of the syndicate fucking whores senseless...

Naruto led Sasuke to the corridors to the left, which were the dwelling quarters of a couple of the men in the syndicate. Among these men were Naruto, Itachi and his fiancée.

"Who is she, exactly?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Who, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"My brother's fiancée..."

"Right, Sakura-chan." He smiled and replied, "Sakura-chan is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life! Itachi's a lucky bastard for having such a pretty girl as his fiancée"

"Right..." He didn't really care much about his brother's fiancée, and was quite amazed at himself for asking.

Without knowing, Sasuke had bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going next time!"

It was a feminine voice. Sasuke turned around, and noticed a woman standing a couple of feet behind him. She had long pink hair, and her eyes were emerald green. She was wearing a nightgown, which, ironically, was pink. Sasuke ignored her, and kept on walking towards a door that Naruto had pointed out as his room. When Sasuke finally entered his room, Naruto walked towards Sakura who was incidentally in the next room, which was his own.

"Sakura-chan? Did Sasuke bother you or something?" Naruto asked, glancing towards her.

"He bumped into me and he didn't even say sorry!" she replied, sighing.

"Don't worry about it, he's like that."

"I see…"

"Anyways, shouldn't you be all dressed up for Itachi?" he grinned, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's been a day since you two have seen each other."

She smiled, "Yeah, it has. But, isn't he busy with some type of business?"

"Don't worry about it. He'll be finished in no time."

She nodded, "I see..."

"He's really lucky." Naruto remarked, sighing. "I wish I had such a beautiful fiancée."

"You're such an idiot." she remarked playfully, nudging him in the side with her elbow. "So anyways, who was that guy?"

"Sasuke is Itachi's younger brother."

"Oh! He's Sasuke?"

"Yup, yup!"

She blushed a bit, "Oh! If I had known I wouldn't have been so disrespectful. I wouldn't have yelled at him, probably just give him a silent glare..."

"Don't worry about it. You should get some sleep! Tomorrow's the party, remember?"

"Right, right. I'm going to visit a friend tomorrow anyways…" she got up, and walked towards the door. "I'll speak to you tomorrow then, Naruto."

He nodded, waving as she closed the door after she left behind her.

Sasuke looked around his so called 'room,' and found it much better than the dump he had to live in when he was residing with Kakashi. The walls were colored a somewhat fancy red, and everything looked as if it cost a ton of money to get.

He liked his new home.

Laying on his new bed, Sasuke glanced up into the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"I'm home…" he replied softly to himself, and without knowing he fell asleep.

Tomorrow will be the day he is initiated into the syndicate.

Not only that, but his fate will be decided.

Destiny will intertwine with the young Uchiha, and his fate will be revealed without him even knowing.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to my BETA reader, Nikusan! So, they've finally met. Their destinies shall become one, on the night of the grand ball! Next chapter, haha. Which will be up..by the end of the week, hopefully. If not, then definately next week. Along with this update, I also have chapter two of "Ava Adore" (I don't have a BETA reader for it, but I will soon)


End file.
